


Om Nom Nom

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It was an occupational hazard with any significant facial hair.





	

“You know, when you gobble the cookies like that, you get crumbs in your beard,” Mary observed, her tone equal parts teasing and fond. It didn’t stop him from scowling at her but not seriously; they were alone in the break room and she was topping off his coffee cup as she spoke, pushing it across the table. Jed brushed away what turned out to be a few errant bits of shortbread from around his mouth and faced her.

“Hardly my fault when I have like 10 minutes between surgeries—better now?” he said.

“Mmm, I suppose. Drink your coffee while it’s hot,” she replied, dunking a gingerbread man in her own cup, a good idea, since they were slightly leaden. Emma had dumped the plate on the table the night before and the evening uncovered hadn’t done them any favors. They hadn’t been her best work fresh from the oven, a little burnt around the gingerbread scalp and hips.

“I would also argue you on the use of the word ‘gobble,’ but as I said, I have to go save a life,” he said. She was wearing tiny candy cane earrings and had decorated her stethoscope tubing with red and white ribbons as well; he couldn’t help grinning at her and grabbed the coffee cup and another cookie, taking a big bite and crunching it noisily, while he walked to the far side of the room where the door was.

“Oh, you! If you break the sterile field with pecan sandies, it’s on your head,” she called. “Bridget is not in the most charitable of moods today, so don’t say you weren’t warned.”

“You free for lunch?” he said at the threshold, taking a sustaining slug of coffee first. She’d made it just how he liked. Her memory for details was one of a thousand things he admired in her even if he sometimes rued it.

“Will you have room? I’m headed to clinic at 1, but I could do 12:30 in the atrium,” she said. It would be tight for him but it was Mary—he’d make it work.

“Good. See you then, Cookie,” he said, unable to resistant the endearment her parents called her, that she generally insisted he save for home. She scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue in response. He laughed.

“Shoo! That hernia repair won’t wait forever,” she said, chuckling herself and waving a decapitated gingerbread man at him commandingly. He shooed and knew she’d bring a few of the leftover blondies with her to lunch and make sure there were no crumbs later either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a goofy little vignette since I was getting a little punchy wrapping presents. The title is from Cookie Monster aka Jim Henson. I tried to work in a bunch of different cookies for your delectation.


End file.
